GETAs
by Toko1
Summary: Zufall oder Absicht...Wir sind GETAs (Lemmon Yaoi Shonen Ai und Geschwisterliebe) inklusive Wahnsinn!
1. Und alles nur wegen IHR

Vorbetrachtung:  
  
Nunja, gewisse Personen, die hier alle kennen, gehören leider "noch" nicht unsereins.... ABER BALD nyhahahahaha  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Grüße von Toko an Amunettchen und alle, die wir kennen (auch Mi Su) und nicht kennen, wünschen Euch: Toko, Jänner und Zan.  
  
**Titel: G E T A s**  
  
1. Kapitel  
  
Hi ihr Lieben,  
  
Hier wieder mal eine total neue Story.  
  
Eine wie es sie noch nie gegeben hat.  
  
Denn diese spiegelt die Realität des Surrealen wieder.  
  
GETAs die Geschichte über eine Mann den wir lieben und verehren.  
  
UNSER GOTT !!! (Anm. Koautor1-san: DEINER, wohlgemerkt, aber MEIN Sklave! °demonstrativ-beim-Leser-Perspektive-von-unten-ansetz°)  
  
Aber genug der geschwulstartigen Liebesschwüre auf IHN und weiter im Schreibprogramm mit der Lobpreisung meiner Göttlichkeit.  
  
Ja ihr habt richtig verstanden liebt und verehrt mich und legt mir die Welt und VEGETA vor meine Füße und in mein Bett °nyhahahaha°.  
  
Wobei die Welt in meinem Bett...Hm...wird a bissl unbequem, außerdem hätte Vegeta ja keinen Platz mehr darin höhöhöhöhöhöhö hüstel (Anm. Koautor1- san: Oooooch, bei mir wär da noch prima Platz drin!)  
  
Ich bin Eure Göttin und ihr seid wie der Staub auf dem Weg meines Lebens. Ich bin TAO der Weg aus dem Gott und alles entstand. Ich bin die Macht die das Böse will und es auch schafft muharharhar Ich bin die Wirklichkeit denn Nichts ist dazu bestimmt, das es ewig bestünde. Ich bin....örks....röchel....krampf....  
  
" ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!...Was soll das nimm deine Hände von meinem Hals und verzieh dich aus meinem Reich..."  
  
Zan: Ich glaube du solltest mal aufhören mit diesem Geschwafel und der Lobpreisung, Toko!!! Stell dich und uns lieber mal vor. Ich habe hier nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.  
  
Toko: Natürlich hast du den ganzen Tag Zeit, immerhin hast du Ferien und weiterhin sind wir nicht mehr die, die wir mal waren, außerdem brauche ich meine Zeit um die Anhänger meiner Religion und die, die es werden wollen, zu belehren.  
  
Zan: Ach ja, wer soll dann diesen Saustall hier aufräumen?!  
  
Toko: Immerhin bezahle ich dich dafür. Du hast immerhin die Ehre in meiner Lebensgeschichte zu erscheinen.  
  
Zan: °Augen nach oben dreh° ...Ach komm, am besten ich werde jetzt die Vorstellungssache vornehmen. °Toko vom Stuhl zerren tu°  
  
Toko: °total perplex°  
  
Zan: Also, fangen wir einmal an.  
  
Ich bin Zan. Aber alle rufen mich Zan-chan, süß oder?  
  
Wie ihr vielleicht schon mitbekommen habt, habe ich Ferien und kümmere mich um die Ordnung meiner ach so großen Schwester Toko.  
  
Toko: Hey nun werde mal nicht beleidigend....immerhin habe ich mehr Lebenserfahrung als du.  
  
Zan: Seitenblick auf Toko...Verzeihung, ich möchte mich für das infantile Verhalten meiner großen Schwester entschuldigen.  
  
Also weiter im Programm, ich bin neben meinem Hauptberuf (Schülerin) auch noch Angestellte meiner Schwester, wie ihr wohl unschwer erkennen könnt.  
  
Toko: Angestellte? Pah...wohl eher ne Leibsklavin. Immerhin kostest du mich nix.  
  
Zan: Toko, das war jetzt echt nicht nett von dir.  
  
Toko: °grml°...Ok, ich nehm's zurück, aber nur wenn du auch was Positives über mich schreibst, so in der Art, daß ich mit meiner Göttlichkeit alle überstrahle.  
  
Zan: Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst....  
  
Toko: Doch... °fieslach°  
  
Zan: Okaaiiee, kommen wir zu Toko. Toko ist, wie ihr unschwer erkennen könnt eine Studentin mit viel zu viel Zeit. Da sie zwei Linke hat studiert sie die Rechte.  
  
Der Witz war gut oder? °freu°  
  
Toko: Ja, klar der totale Schenkelklopfer. °im Kühlschrank kram°  
  
"...So it's X-mas...lalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaa...And a happy new year....lalalalaaaaaaaa....lalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa....and so needs this X-Max....."[1] °Tüte Parmesan futtern tu° Ich liebe dieses Lied, besonders im Hochsommer, und ich liebe diese Band. Jänner meint zwar, das es einfach peinlich ist. (Jänner: ganz recht °nerv°), aber wer nicht peinlich ist, der ist ein total verstaubter alter S°°°°BEUTEL °grinsgrins°. (Jänner: Was für' Beutel??) (Jänner: He, die Zwischenloge machen Spaß, das tu ich jezz öfters, so ich nich eh den Erzählpart hab °vornehm°) Ich meine damit einen S.T.A.U.B.- BEUTEL °wasihrschonwiederdenkt°  
  
Zan: Toko ! Benimm dich doch bitte mal deinem Alter entsprechend.  
  
Toko: Mache ich doch, moi geliebte Nudelbacke °schmatz°. Aber ich glaube ich habe noch eine weitere Hauptakteurin genannt. Jänner unser geliebtes Käännschen- Gaaffee!!!!!! Un nu sei mich nich böse..  
  
Jänner: °theatralisch-Augenverleier-&-Hände-gen-Himmel-ring°  
  
Womit habich des nur verdient?! Da kennich doch tatsächlich jemanden, der ein peinliches Lied grölt, Parmesan isst und mich täglich zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten anruft °schnellen-Blick-zu-Toko-werf° (Toko: AUA! Das tut weh, verdammt, schmeiß dein Zeuch woannersd hin!).... Eigentlich nicht meine Schuld, dass ich sie kenne, es gab da ne kleine Verwechslung zwischen den Geschwistern. Und so bin ich an sie geraten °trän&ström° ( - bin ich ein guter Schauspieler oder was?)  
  
Toko: Du schienst aber ganz froh zu sein als du mich erblicktest. So, jetzt aber genug von Vorstellungsplan. Gehen wir zur Tat bzw. Handlung über.  
  
Zan: Hier wird nicht irgend eine Geschichte erzählt.  
  
Jänner: Nein, hier wird hemmungslos die Wahrheit offenbart, zumindest die aus Tokos Sicht, ich vertret ja immer noch die Meinung, die Welt ist eine Scheibe und dreht sich. Und wer einen empfindlichen Magen hat, reihert mindestens einmal pro Woche..  
  
Toko: Äh ja... hemmungslose Wahrheit: Die Wahrheit über Geta & Co. Und die Folgen eines verdorbenen Mittagessens (Jänner: nee, das war nur adlig, "von Vorigem Monat"), sich verselbständigende Kleidungsstücke oder aber die Agonie beim Anblick eines leeren Kontos.  
  
Zan & Jänner: Schreiten wir zur Handlung, sofern es eine gibt. Und überlassen vorerst Toko das Feld des Erzählens. (Jänner: wenn das mal gutgeht..... °angsthab°) Bitte, Toko.  
  
Toko: Besten Dank °einen-nicht-ernstnehemen-Blick-Leser-zuwerf°  
  
Nun, bei wem soll ich am Besten anfangen. Eigentlich gibt es keinen Ersten, denn wir drei wurden zur gleichen Zeit von diesem Mißgeschick einer räumlichen Zeitverschiebung oder besser einer zeitlichen Raumverschiebung betroffen.  
  
Ich werde am besten damit anfangen... der erste Ferientag und mein letzer Tag an dem ich die Vorlesungen besuchen sollte. Wie immer war ich ziemlich spät dran, da ich ein notorischer "NOCH-FÜNF- MINUTEN-MENSCH" bin. Zan hatte mich bereits geweckt, zum wievielten Male kann ich nicht sagen, da ich erst wach wurde nachdem ich es dem Oberpapa in Rom nachgetan hatte.  
  
Doch leider küßte ich nicht so hingebungsvoll den Boden wie er, aber das ist hier und jetzt Nebensache, denn es hat keine Auswirkung auf die Dinge die unser Leben entscheidend verändern sollten.  
  
Jedenfalls, war der Streß am Morgen vorprogrammiert, da ich Zan versprochen hatte sie zu meinen Vorlesungen mitzunehmen.  
  
In Kurzform sah der Morgen bis zu dem Moment, in welchen wir den Hörsaal wieder verlassen hatten so aus: aus dem Bett gefallen - gewaschen - Frühstück verschlungen und beinahe an einem viel zu trockenen Brötchen erstickt - im Dauerlauf zu Zug - Zug verpaßt - eine geschlagene Stunde am Bahnhof mit Zan die Beine in den Bauch gestanden (Zan ist deshalb 20cm geschrumpft °harharhar°)- in die Uni gefahren - Hörsaal "gestürmt" - Platz mit Zan besetzt - geeignetste Position für den Kopf gesucht - weitere 4 geschlagene Stunden durchgeschlafen - Zan derweil für mich Notizen gemacht - Vorlesung beendet und einen Plan ausgearbeitet, was wir am besten mit dem angebrochenen Morgen machen sollten.  
  
Auf unserem Plan stand unter anderem ein Treffen mit Jänner und das schon sehr bald. Wir wollten uns am üblichen Platz der "Junkies" [2] treffen. Nun, wir lagen noch im POSTAKADEMISCHEN Viertel, dank mir, da ich auf Eile gedrängt hatte.  
  
Zan: Ähm,...ich glaube du verwechselst da etwas, nicht du hast auf Eile gedrängt, sondern ich. Wer hat denn noch Winnie und Poo treffen und beschnacken müssen... Bleib bitte bei der Wahrheit.  
  
Toko: Aber Zan, das ist die Wahrheit.  
  
Jänner: WAS IST SCHON DIE WAHRHEIT!!! °in Pose werf°  
  
Zan: . ...  
  
Toko: .....  
  
Jänner: °sweatdrop°  
  
Toko: Nun gut, also wir kamen also letztendlich doch am vereinbarten Treffpunkt an und trafen eine vollkommen beschäftigte Jänner..  
  
Jänner: flüchtiges-Grüßungs-Winken  
  
Allerdings, den ich war demonstrativ mit Essen beschäftigt °Erzählrolleübernehm°:  
  
Die G.E.T.A.- Bohnen hatten's mir echt angetan. Ich weiß zwar nicht mehr, weshalb ich eine Tüte dieser fabulösen Dinger in Händen hielt und warum zum Henker ich nach meinem 3-Gänge-Menü vor gut einer halben Stunde schon wieder Hunger hatte.... aber egal. Ich kehrte in die hiesige Realität zurück und fand mich sogleich von Zan-chan in Richtung einer Geld-Weg- Boutique geschliffen, Toko trottete Parmesan essend hinterdrein.  
  
Zan: °Klamottenhabenwill° Kommt schon, für diese Schdorie brauch ich noch ein passendes Outfit, also nicht so lahm!  
  
Toko: Und du glaubst geliebtes Lesterschwein, daß die Sachen noch etwas bei dir nützen?  
  
Zan: .....°grml°  
  
Jänner: °Boutique-enter° Zan-chaaa-aaan! Look mal! Was hältst du von diesem gurkengrünen[3] Shirt hier?  
  
Zan: .... (1 Sekunde Bedenkzeit) OK! Das nehm ich! °wegwetz°  
  
Jänner: Äh, was hältst du von Anprobieren oder vielleicht BEZAHLEN?  
  
Toko: Ich schlage eine allgemeine Flucht vor.  
  
Jänner: °zustimm°  
  
...............  
  
....... es vergingen ca. 2 Minuten und 45,8 Sekunden des akuten Sprints.  
  
...............  
  
Jänner: Wir hielten an einem Fluss und beschauten uns schweigend träge dahindümpelndes Gelumpe im flaschengrün schimmernden Wasser.  
  
Die Saale war nie besonders sauber gewesen.  
  
Naja, eigentlich standen wir nur etwas abgehetzt (weil nicht sonderlich spochtlich) auf dem Marktplatz rum und erholten uns langsam von der ungewohnten körperlichen Anstrengung. Ich warf einen Blick auf Zan's spontan eingeklauften Pulli....  
  
Jänner: °prust°  
  
Toko: Weißt du Zan, du bist eine Augenweide, aber nur im Dunkeln bei Nebel von Hinten wenn man blind ist.  
  
Zan: Dazu sage ich nichts. Ist eigentlich auch egal, Hauptsache es passt in die verdammte Geschichte.. °Tokoböseanguck°  
  
Toko: °schnellThemawechsel° Oh Schock-schwere-Not! Ich muss ja noch fix Geld abheben tun!  
  
Jänner: Womit wir einig zur nächsten Spaßkasse trotteten und betraten.  
  
Toko zückte effektvoll ihre "Und-Schwupp-Bin-Ich-Reich"[4]- Karte und hüpfte gekonnt zum nächstbesten Automaten, tippte ein wenig herum und - erstarrte.  
  
Gerade im letzten Augenblick konnte sie ihre Augen davor bewahren, auf der Schaltfläche des Automaten zu zerschellen. Sie drehte sich langsam zu uns mit leerer Augenhöhle um ihre Kinnlade klappte bis auf den Fußboden.  
  
Das muss wehgetan haben.  
  
Toko: BUHUHUHUHUHUUUUUUUUUUUUU....WÄÄÄÄÄÄÄHÄHÄHÄHÄHÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ °heulschreikrampf°... wohlgemerkt lieber Leser, während diesem Ausbruch meiner Trauer und meines Entsetzens, lief ich auch noch an...erst rot, dann blau ...  
  
Ich wußte nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte, die Welt war ja so ungerecht. Apropos Welt, ich hab irgendwie nichts mehr gesehen...(Zan: Deine Augen liegen da drüben.... so etwas passiert ihr sonst immer nur bei Bishonen °drop°)  
  
Danke °schnief°, nur gut ich setzte meine Augen mit einem °flupp° wieder ein... und ich sage euch, es war eine Tortur... da ich sie wieder und wieder zu meinem Gelddepot lenkte. °wieder-anfangen-tu-mit-heulen°  
  
Zan: Was ist denn nun schon wieder? Mein großes Geschwister kann sich aber auch nicht beherrschen.  
  
Jänner: Na, das sieht aber mal ernst aus. Hast dein Konto wieder überzogen? Internet bekommt dir nich, wie?  
  
Zan versuchte ernsthaft verärgert auszusehen, was ihr aufgrund des langsam ihre Schulter herab kriechenden[5] Pullovers kaum gelang. Ich versuchte von der Seite unauffällig, den Kragen an die richtige Stelle zu rücken, damit sie wenigstens ein bisschen Eindruck auf Toko machte. Dankbar seufzte sie.  
  
Ich überließ die beiden dieser denkwürdigen Szene und widmete mich einem Schwarm vorbeitorkelnder 20beiniger Elefanten. Ich bemerkte, dass das Torkeln des Schwarms einem Individuum zuzuordnen war, das nur noch 19 Beine hatte und somit in seiner ganzen Körperkoordination gestört schien. Ich verfolgte dieses alltägliche Naturschauspiel mit mäßigem Interesse und aß noch ein paar der sich plötzlich wieder in meinen Händen befindlichen G.E.T.A.- Bohnen[6].  
  
Zan: Tja liebe Leser, dieses alltäglichen Dinge stehen im Zusammenhang mit dem was dann passierte.  
  
Während Jänner über zunehmende Bauchschmerzen klagt, Toko sich den Kopf zerbrach wie sie ihre nächsten Rechnungen bezahlen sollte und ich das Gefühl nicht los wurde, daß ich mir ohne Zutun ein paar Haustiere mit dem Oberteil geklauft hatte, verging die Zeit, aber nicht unsere Sorgen. Zu guter Letzt waren wir oder besser Toko an einem Punkt angelangt an dem nur die Aussichtslosesten der Aussichtslosen kommen. Toko begann mit ihrem Handy zu spielen.  
  
Jänner: Und das war der Beginn unserer jetzt-zeitlichen Existenz.  
  
Denn dank der kosmischen Resonanz von Tokos Handywellen (sie musste mich schon wieder anrufen, selbst jetzt, wo ich doch nur 2 m entfernt stand) wurden wir aus unserer angestammten Raum - Zeit - Ebene katapultiert. Scheinbar hielt es der Kami der hiesigen Welt für so widersinnig, jemanden neben einem anzurufen, dass er und schlichtweg loswerden wollte.  
  
Mit leichter Reisekrankheit erblickten wir gleichzeitig (he, wie unglaubwürdig!) das Licht der anderen Welt.  
  
Zan & Jänner: °böser Blick auf Toko°  
  
Toko: Hey, seid doch froh, dadurch haben wir nicht mehr den Streß.  
  
Zan: Na, ich weiß ja nicht was an unserer jetzigen Situation besser sein soll.  
  
Toko: Hm, das Essen ? Oder was sagst du dazu, Jan-chan?  
  
Jänner: Waff iff? °mampf° Guggd ma waff eff hier awweff köffdliffef giwwd!  
  
Ich hatte noch nie so einen Hunger. Irgendwie waren wir in einer Art Lokal gelandet, jedenfalls gab es viele leckere Dinge. Wir nahmen uns gegenseitig erst später wirklich wahr, sonst hätten wir wahrscheinlich schon früher.....  
  
°umguck°  
  
Alle: WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! °markerschütterndbrüll°  
  
Jänner: .... geschrien. Ich blickte fassungslos das an, was ich bis jetzt für Toko gehalten hatte. Es war grauenhaft..... toll. Es war.... VEGETA! Meine Kinnlade brach den aktuellen Weltrekord, klappte auf den Tisch und rollte bis zur nächsten Wand auf, an der sie sich schmerzvoll stieß und liegenblieb. (Toko: Wobei man sagen mußte, das es kein appetitlicher Anblick war, der sich uns mit dem G.E.K.A.U.T.E.N. zeigte....)  
  
Toko: Za---Zan? Du bist so.....  
  
Jänner: Mein Blick schwenkte zum vermuteten Zan-chan.  
  
"Gurkengrün....?" - sagte ich vervollständigend.  
  
Zan war Piccolo. Und zwar ein unverschämt gut aussehender junger Piccolo. In diesem Moment fragte ich mich nicht, weshalb die beiden eigentlich wie DBZ-Figuren aussahen, ich fragte mich lediglich, was Piccolo dazu veranlasst hatte, mit Vegeta essen zu gehen. Manchmal wundere ich mich selbst über meine kuriosen Gedankengänge.  
  
Toko:....nun ja, während Jänner uns noch anstarrte als wären wir wer-weiß- was-noch...und ich langsam meinen Blick von der Gurke, die einst mein Geschwister war abwandte und langsam zu Jänner rüberglitt....überlegte ich mir die ganze Zeit, ob ich Piccolo nicht um ein Date bitten sollte. Was- Weiß-ich, was Zan sich wohl gedacht haben mag, als ich ihr mit meinen vorbeigleitenden Augen °höhöhöhöhöhö° zu zwinkerte °gg° auf jeden Fall wurde sie ohnmächtig....und ich beinahe auch.  
  
Dort saß mir gegenüber...mein Schwarm...der Grund meiner schlaflosen Stundentennächte, mal von den Parties und-was-weiß-ich-noch abgesehen. Dort saß VEGETA °schluck° und glotzte mich an als ob ich das 8. Weltwunder wäre.  
  
Natürlich verwarf ich meinen Plan ein Date mit Piccolo auszuhandeln, sondern stürzte mich liebestoll auf VEGETA. °sabber°....  
  
Und was tat Vegeta als ich mich mit einem Kuß auf ihn stürzte?.....  
  
Nun liebe Leser, daß erfahrt ihr im nächsten Teil.... bin nämlich noch total mit Vegeta beschäftigt. °Vegeta-an-sich-drück-und-abknutsch°  
  
Sag Jänner, bin ich nicht fies °zwinker° °grins° (...allerdings... °Jänner°)

* * *

[1] LUNA SEA – X-MAX  
  
[2] nun wer kennt sie nicht, die Droge die mit M anfängt und mit ANGA endet.  
  
[3] auf Wunsch einer einzelnen Dame wird hier ihr Lieblingswort der Fanfictions verwendet. Zufrieden, TOKO? fiesgrins  
  
[4] nur wer COMBINATION kennt, wird diese Worte lieben freuspring  
  
[5] wer schon einmal die Brotbüchse über die Sommerferien im Ranzen vergessen hat, kennt sicher das Phänomen der sich selbständig fortbewegenden Gegenstände.  
  
[6] Es gibt schon wahrhaft erstaunliche Dinge, die mich immer wieder an Übernatürliches denken lassen.

* * *

Wir bitten Euch um Reviews.  
  
Besten Dank. 


	2. Folgen des Missbrauchs von Fremdkörpern

GETAs Vol. 2  
  
**_-What the heck was standing here in Japanese?-  
_**  
Was bisher geschah:  
  
Aufgrund des unwürdigen Missverhaltens einer Person namens Toko wurden sie, ihre Schwester Zan und ich, Jänner, aus der hiesigen Realität mal eben in die Allgemeine Dragon Ball Hemisphäre (kurz ADBH) hinein katapultiert. Essend fanden wir uns als dortige Persönlichkeiten verkleidet wieder (und damit mein ich keine luschige Verkleidung - WIR waren SIE mit Haut und Haaren!!). Allerdings schien bei der sonst so üblichen Persönlichkeitsübertragung irgendwie was schief gelaufen zu sein....  
  
2. Kapitel  
  
Zan: ....nunja, mal abgesehen davon, daß ich zuerst dachte, Vegeta wolle was von mir, dann aber raffte, daß es eigentlich Toko war (welche die Situation noch nicht richtig durchschaut zu haben schien), stellte ich mit einem leisen Anflug von trauriger Enttäuschung ...... (Toko: nu werd hier mal nicht theatralisch und lass das schwülstige Geflüster). Ja ja ja, is ja schon gut...also weiter.... nunja bemerkte, wie sich meine Schwester, oder das was mein Geschwister einmal war, liebestoll auf Vegeta zustürzte.  
  
Jänner: Genau. Und weil ich in einem Anflug weiser Voraussicht bereits im Bilde war, kann ich euch nur sagen: GUWÄÄÄÄÄÄÄH! Ich hatte noch nie das Bedürfnis, von einer wütigen Frau abgeschlabbert zu werden!! (Ich stellte mir die Szene innerlich mit uns als Realos vor)  
  
Zan: Irgendwie versuchte ich die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bringen und stürzte mich todesmutig auf Togeta um sie von Vegänner[1] wegzuzerren. Und während ich mich an sie, besser gesagt an ihn und ihn, klammerte, ging von jenem ominösen Lokal die Tür auf.  
  
Toko: Nunja, man stelle sich diese Situation mal bildlich vor: Ich auf Vegänner, um einen Kuß bettelnd und vor Freude sabbernd (Jänner: und ich, verzweifelt Toko von mir runter schiebend und kurz vor einem allgemeinen Nervenzusammenbruch) und Piccipoo auf mir, diese schreckliche Tat zu verhindern.....  
  
Und währenddessen betraten...... mein Gott, ich kann es immer noch nicht richtig glauben...  
  
Zan & Jänner: ....... !!!! TRUNKS UND GOTEN !!!! ........  
  
Toko: ... das Lokal....! Ich natürlich die Situation fachgerecht & blitzschnell erfasst und mich mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung auf Jänner gesetzt. Zan war auch nicht geistesgelähmt und tat mir die Bewegung rasch nach.  
  
Jänner: °verzweifelterZwischenlog° Waaa-haaa-haaa! heul! Ich werde plattgesessen! In diesem Moment wusste ich nicht die Bohne (a propos, latürnich die GETA Bohnen ), dass die beiden uns drei gerade retteten, ich kam mir einfach nur unterdrückt vor... (°g°) (Toko: du hattest wenigstens 'nen schönen Ausblick!) Ja, vor allem, weil mein Gesicht so platt war, dass die Augen sich sicherheitshalber irgendwo im hinteren Schädelteil versteckt hielten!  
  
Zan: ...Nunja, ich muß sagen, trotz der ungemein sexy anmutenden Sixpacks war Jänner ganz schön soft. (Jänner: Tja, so bin ich... °strahlend- grins°)  
  
Jänner: ....  
  
Trunks: „Paps, ich, äh...... sag mal, was machst du da mit Piccolo?"  
  
Toko: „Ich, äh, ich warte ..."  
  
Zan: „...wir warten auf einen Bekannten deines Vaters."  
  
Toko: Dankbar warf ich Zan oder besser Piccolo zärtliche Blicke zu. Anscheinend schien das sowohl Trunks als auch Goten aus dem Konzept zu bringen, denn sie blickten uns total entgeistert an. (Jänner: glücklicherweise hatten sie ihre Kinnladen ein wenig besser unter Kontrolle als Toko, vermutlich hätte es bei zwei'n auch ein heilloses Durcheinander gegeben... man stelle ich ein wirres Knäuel aus 2 Kinnladen, grünen Gliedmaßen und 2 Vegetas vor.. °g°)  
  
Zan: Nicht nur, dass diese Situation immer vertrackter wurde, Vegänner fing überflüssiger Weise auch wieder an zu leben (Jänner: He! Man darf ja wohl noch leben!) und bewegte sich strampelnd langsam unter uns hervor. Aber das war noch lange nicht das Schlimmste, denn durch diese Bewegungen entstand in der Hose von Togeta eine gewisse ....ich mag es gar nicht aussprechen ....Beule!! °zuTokorüberschiel°  
  
Toko: °blush°.... äh, naja.... was sollte ich den machen.... immerhin war ich noch nie zuvor ein Mann gewesen! Aber zurück zum Geschehen. °vomThemaablenk° Irgendwie mußten wir die Situation ja retten und somit fing ich an Trunks und Goten in ein geistreiches Gespräch zu verstricken, während ich Jänner und Zan Zeichen gab, sie sollen verschwinden.  
  
Nebenbei angemerkt schienen beide mein Ruckeln und Zuckeln nich zu verstehen...  
  
Zan: Äh, ich hielt ihre obszönen Bewegungen für einen Anmachversuch Jänner gegenüber, denn die Beule in deiner Hose nahm z.......örks röchel....WAS SOLL DAS?! Willst du mich umbringen?  
  
Toko: ...Ähähä ähähäääää °sweatdrop° ....... nehmt bitte diese Bemerkung nicht als zu ernst. Also, ich gab ihnen Zeichen, aber als das nichts brachte, schrie ich sie unmissverständlich an, sie sollen verschwinden. Und das fruchtete auch endlich.  
  
Zan: Ich übernehm mal eben den Part unser beider hoffnungslosen Flucht. Während sich Togeta ungelenk die Beule versteckend wand, um Goten und Trunks zu einem der Tische zu locken, krochen Jänner, bzw. Vegänner & ich heimlich von dannen.  
  
Jänner: ... was natürlich total unbemerkt blieb, da zwei ausgewachsene gutaussehende Männer, einer grün, der andre rot im Gesicht und in einen hautengen Anzug gekleidet, langsam aber beharrlich durch ein voll besetztes Lokal robbten...  
  
Zan: JEDENFALLS. Draußen angekommen bemitleideten wir Toko ob ihrer Lage für 2 Sekunden und flogen unseres Weges. (Jänner: Yeah! Immer schon mal fliegen gewollt! Echt nich übel, die ADBH! °freuspring°)  
  
°zisch............ und...............DONGGGG!°  
  
Jänner: Ach Zan, Mensch, selbst als Piccolo kannste ganz schön tomatenäugig sein! Kirchtürme sind doch gar nich so leicht zu übersehn! °dämonischesVegeta-Grinsen°  
  
Zan: °grmbl°! Du hast gut Reden! DEINE Augen sind besser geworden durch die Transformation, ich bin immer noch hemmungslos kurzsichtig... nur dass meine Brille in dem Lokal dank der Fehlattacke meiner Schwester zu Bruch ging... argh... DANKE TOKO! (Ein Schrei aus weit entfernter Ferne: „GEEEEEEIIIIIIILLLLLLLL! Mach weiter, Trunks!") (...)  
  
Jänner: Wer weiß, vleicht war Picco-chan ja in Wirklichkeit auch kurzsichtig? °grins° Das erklärt auch seinen stets übel gelaunten Blick und die zusammengekniffenen Augen. Zan raffte sich wieder auf, und eine große grüne Beule (nein nicht DA! Piccolo ist geschlechtslos, wisst ihr noch?!) machte sich über Zans rechtem Auge bemerkbar. Wir waren uns allerdings einig, dass es eh keiner merken würde, weil sich Piccolo und Vegeta stets und ständig kloppen.  
  
Auf unerklärliche Weise kamen wir zur Corpsule Corp. und landeten spontan auf einem Balkon. Zufälligerweise war es auch noch der von Vegetas Zimmer! (Nein wie praktisch, immer diese Geschichtenschreiber im Hintergrund, die alles so arrangieren, wie man's grade braucht!)  
  
Wo Piccolo wohnte, wussten wir nicht, aber ich war so nett zu mir selbst und habe Zan kurzerhand rausgeschmissen. Immerhin hatte ich noch etwas gaaaanz anderes vor ... nyahahahahahahaha °händereib° (bald nicht nur DAS... harharhar) Wenn man schon mal Vegeta ist... und ich machte mich auch gleich an die Arbeit.  
  
Und weil Zan nicht wusste, was sie so lange auf dem Balkon von Vegänner tun sollte, trieb sie unschlüssig zum Lokal zurück, wo sie Toko immer noch an Goten und Trunks hängend erwartete, in Vergessenheit, wer sie gerade war.... arme Zan °g°, sie darf Tokos elende Lüsternheit wieder ausbaden.  
  
Zan: Und so suchte ich die Innenstadt wieder auf. Aber da ich nicht in der Lage war, das verdammte Lokal zu sehen, landete ich erst einmal und suchte einen Optiker auf.  
  
„WAS?! Die blöden kleinen Glasdinger von Kontaktlinsen kosten 120,- unverbindliche Preisempfehlung? Wissen Sie überhaupt, wer hier vor Ihnen steht?!"  
  
Naja... °erröt° so kam eins zum andern und ich beging die erste schwere Körperverletzung meines Lebens. Aber immerhin konnte ich wieder fusselfrei gucken.  
  
Ich leite mal eben zu meinem Geschwister über, das uns fix berichtet, was sie in der Zwischenzeit mit den beiden Halbsayajin getrieben hat. (Der Inhaber des letzten versauten Gedankens schäme sich, es spielt immerhin in einem öffentlichen Lokal!)  
  
Toko: Zurück zum Geschehen an unserer Ankunftsstelle... Während Piccolo seine gelbe Armbinde mit der Gans[2] wieder abnehmen konnte, quälte ich Trunks und Goten auf abartig sadistische Weise. Soll ich ein paar meiner kreativen Einfälle aufzählen?? Muahahhahahar!!! Ahrlso...  
  
1 - Ich zwang sie, den Teddybär[3] zu tanzen.  
  
2 - Ich raufte die Lokalinsassen zu einem provisorischen Chor zusammen... Dirigentenstabübernehm klopf-klopf-klopf... Und eins und zwei und drei: „Teddybääääär...."(meine musikalische Ader meldete sich mal wieder zu Wort)  
  
3 - Nach diesen schönen Beschäftigungsmaßnahmen zwang ich Trunks und Goten, im Krebsgang die Tische abzuräumen[4]... endlich lebte ich das aus, was ich meinen Geschwistern nie antun durfte!!!  
  
4 - Es folgten die beliebten Partyspiele Sackhüpfen und Eierlauf (Nicht DAS! °fg°) Der Sieger durfte dem Verlierer beim Striptease den Takt klatschen, daher auch mein Uhrschrei (mit H) vorhin. Zwischenzeitlich schwand in mir auch der letzte Rest menschlichen Denkens und ich hing schwer sabbernd über der Theke, gedankenverloren mit Trunks' Augäpfeln an der Hose spielend....  
  
# kurzer Zeitrückblick #  
  
„Kann ich endlich aufhören, Paps?"fragte Trunks mit hochrotem Kopf, nur noch in Unterhose dastehend. Ein sich langsam abseilender Sabberfaden Togetas erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und mit einem „ARGH!"waren seine Augen an dem Unterleib seines vermeintlichen Vaters hängen geblieben... (Goten war indes immer noch apathisch am Klatschen). Trunks griff beherzt nach Gotens Nacken, schnappte sich seine Sachen und flüchtete aus dem Restaurant.  
  
# Ende Zeitrückblick #  
  
Jänner: Glücklicherweise kam Zan an, bevor Tokos Sabbern eine Flutkatastrophe auslöste und schleifte sie aus dem Lokal. (Inzwischen hatte ein beherzter Zuschauer angefangen, Geld für ihren Einblick einzusammeln.)

Damit machen wir hier eine dramatische Unterbrechung, denn wir stehen auf fiese Folterspannung! Muahahahahaha!  
  
Und wenn er nicht gestorben ist, klatscht Goten noch heute. °g° 

* * *

[1] Um gewissen Irritationen vorzubeugen, haben wir den Namen mal spezifisch abgeändert: Togeta = Toko (wer hätte das gedacht), Vegänner = Jänner (nein sowas auch)  
  
[2] Gan[z] blind -  
  
[3] „Teddybär, Teddybär, dreh dich um, Teddybär, Teddybär, mach dich krumm, Teddybär, Teddybär, heb ein Bein, Teddybär, Teddybär, das war fein!"  
  
[4] Mir doch egal, wie sie das schaffen... HAR HAR HAR....

* * *

So denn nun also! Her mit den Reviews! Lob wird erwartet! Den Urhebern unberechtigter Kritik werden unverzüglich sämtliche Treppenhäuser vertellermint!  
  
Euers ey, Toko & 'n Kenshin Kaffee 


End file.
